Call Me, Maybe?
by PaperHeadPhones
Summary: Shizuo is wandering the streets, annoyed at the fact that Shinra had given him something that was supposedly supposed to bring love into the carriers life. Little did he know that when he dropped it, it might do just that. Shizaya, AU.
1. Chapter One

A/N: First Shizaya fic I have ever written. This was supposed to be a one-shot, but it might end up with an actual plotline. I suppose you could call it a songfic, seeing as it was inspired by one.

AU and mildly OOC, by the way. Shizuo's POV to start off with, will possibly switch to Izaya's in later chapters.

This is rated T to start off. It's subject to change, though.

xxxx

"This is fucking _stupid_!" Shizuo muttered, gripping the pink charm tightly in his fist as he mentally cursed that damn Shinra. The doctor-to-be had given Shizuo the charm, saying something along the lines of _'You might as well try, you look lonely.'_before fleeing to the safety of his girlfriend Celty's side.

The doctor knew Shizuo would never do anything that would result in the injuring of a woman due to his incredible strength and used it against him at every moment.

He looked down at the crushed paper in his hand and snorted in a mixture of irritation, and disbelief.

A love charm for fucksake?

_Shinra is dead._Shizuo swore to himself as he tossed the useless thing away from him, allowing the wind to steal it away. Suddenly, he heard a random exclamation and turned around to see a raven-haired man lean over so he could scoop the charm up.

As he straightened, Shizuo noticed too things; One being that the man wore a fur trimmed coat, yet somehow managed not to look like a prostitute... The other being the man's strange eye colour.

Crimson met mocha, and as cliche as it sounded, Shizuo swore the world stopped; Even for a second.

"Is this _your's_~?" The raven-haired man asked cheerfully as he walked right up to the blonde, holding the charm up by its string as he smirked up at the seemingly frozen man.

Shizuo felt his eyebrow twitch as he glared down at the man, taking in the ripped jeans he wore over thin legs and how though he was almost as tall as Shizuo, he seemed a hell of a lot smaller.

"-llo~? _Earth to blondie_~"

Shizuo blinked as the man's irritatingly mocking voice reached him, pulling him from whatever trance he had fallen under whilst studying the man's attire. "_What_?" He snapped, his hands slipping into his warm jacket to gently finger his cigarette pack; Contemplating on whether or not he should pull one out.

"I asked if this love charm was your's, _protozoan_~" The raven's smirk widened, his eyes glinting mischieviously.

"Proto- _what_?"

The man sighed, shrugging his shoulders slightly as he stuck his hands into his jacket pockets, obviously for warmth. The sky was quickly darkening, and the wind seemed to be picking up considerably. "So, is it your's~?"

Shizuo frowned, noticing the man had ignored his question but choose not to say anything about it. Why bother? It was just annoying. He hesitated slightly before shaking his head, "No. It's not."

A knowing look passed through the raven-haired man's eyes for a moment before is disappeared, making Shizuo somewhat nervous. The dark haired man suddenly grinned, throwing his hands up in the air above him. "Good~! It's mine now~" He chuckled, rubbing his hands together. "I'm so excited~ Hopefully this means I'll have luck in my love life for this year... Or until I lose the charm~" The man laughed again, looking throughly pleased.

Shizuo looked down at him for a moment before holding his hand out to the stranger, "What's your name? I'm Heiwajima Shizuo."

"Orihara Izaya~" The man purred, slipping a surprisingly cool hand into Shizuo's warm one. "Nice to meet you, _Shizu-chan_~"

Shizuo's eyebrow twitched, his teeth clenching together. "What the hell did you just call me?"

"I called you _'Shizu-chan'_, Shizu-chan."

"MY NAME IS SHIZUO, YOU DAMN LOUSE!"

"You said that already, Shizu-chan~"

"GODDAMMIT, THAT'S NOT MY NA-!"

"Hey, I just met you and this is crazy... but... Here's my number." The raven suddenly said, digging through his pocket before producing a small white card and holding it out to Shizuo. "So... call me, maybe?"

Shizuo blinked, taking the card automatically and glanced at the information presented on it

_[Orihara Izaya, Informant._  
><em>345-555-3532]<em>

"Anyway~ I gotta bounce, Shizu-chan~!" The man announced, throwing his hands up in an overdramatic wave before spinning and sprinting away in the opposite direction.

Shizuo stared blankly after him before his face suddenly darkened with rage and the small card was crushed in his fist.

"MY NAME IS SHIZUO, YOU FUCKING LOUSE!"

Loud laughter filled the silence after his outburst as he tsked before looking down at the rumpled card in his hand. He studied it for a moment before tighting it into his jacket pocket with a huff of annoyance.

"Fucking _Shinra_... Fucking _love charms_..."

Shizuo sighed, turning to walk in the way he had been heading.

"...I need a smoke."

xxxx

A/N: Tell me how it is, and if you're interested in me continuing this. Please and thank you. Also, I snuck a little meaning into the last four numbers of Izaya's cell phone number. If you can guess it... Well, I don't know. Maybe I'll put some kind of prompt of your liking in this~ I have no idea.

Read and review~!


	2. Chapter Two

A/N: This part is going to go from Shizuo's POV to Izaya's halfway through. It'll be marked by a page break, so don't be confused by it.

As for the numbers, I'll give you a hint: Think of the keys on a phone.

And away we go~!

xxxx

Shizuo sighed as he laid back on his bed, staring up at his patchy ceiling without really seeing it. Four days had passed since he had first met Izaya on the street.

Four days since the raven-haired man had given him his card.

Shizuo turned his head to stare at the innocent looking piece of paper, slightly rumpled thanks to his fist that night. Shizuo had used the edge of his dresser to try and smooth it out, but it was still fairly wrinkled.

Sitting up, he hesitantly reached out and picked it up. Looking at it for what felt like the millionth time since that night, which was quite possible.

_Orihara Izaya, huh. _He thought, frowning down at the white paper for a moment before looking over at his sidetable, where his phone was laying on the cool wooden surface.

He stared at it for a long moment before reaching out, picking up the small device and holding it loosely in his hand.

"This is stupid..." He muttered to himself, flipping the phone open. "I'm acting like a girl, for fucksake." With a heavy sigh his thumb slowly started to key in the numbers from the card, his heart hammering nervously in his chest.

Hesitating for a moment, he took a deep breath before pressing 'Call' and quickly bringing the phone to his ear.

_Ring... Ring... Ring... Ri- _**CLICK**_._

_"Ohayo~ Orihara Izaya, how can I help you~?"_

"..."

xxxx

Izaya frowned to himself as his fingers danced over the key's of one of his many laptops, crimson eyes flicking over the small black text in front of him as the light from the screen reflected off his reading glasses. Pausing for a moment as he finished the sentence, he quickly took off the black frames and rubbed his eyes with one one; Blinking slightly before shoving them back onto his face and hunching over his keyboard once more.

Oddly enough, the infamous informant wasn't working on an assignment, per se.

Well, not one he'd get paid for.

He was doing research on someone that interested him, for the time being at least.

Heiwajima Shizuo, to be exact.

Of course Izaya had known who the man was as soon as he saw his mop of blonde hair. Everyone knew who the monster of Ikebukuro was, after all.

Well, unless you live under a rock.

Izaya quickly reread what he had just finished writing out, which was mostly a record of some of Shizuo's information including his birthday, bloodtype, height, weight, and the fact that he had a little brother named Kasuka; Whom incidently was also a famous actor hiding under the alias of 'Yuuhei Hanejima'. Not the most creative alias, but apparently it did the trick.

Izaya yawned slightly as he looked over incident reports he had gotten from hacking into the local law enforcement system. Such records included damage reports after Shizuo apparently lost his temper and threw something- or someone- halfway across Ikebukuro, overall damage to public property, lawsuits that had been filed (But always called off, apparently. Obviously, people feared the blonde. Perhaps for good reason?), those sort of things. At the end of the document was Izaya's own observations on the man, as well as several musings and some of his own opinions. Glancing over it. He reread his last sentence, his chin in his hands.

_[Four days have passed since I've given the subject my number, currently waiting to see if he will call at all. As of right now, I'm going to presume that since he has waited so long that either he's going by that "Wait at least three days" rule that humans seem to have, that he's too shy to actually call, or he's not interested. _

_No particular futher notes.]_

Just as he read the last word, the phone next to him started to vibrate loudly as his newest ringtone echoed through his empty apartment; His assistant having gone home earlier than usual after learning that her precious little brother was sick. Not that Izaya minded, honestly. The woman, though sometimes interesting, was typically dull and unresponsive to his taunting.

Scooping up the device he hummed to himself as he glanced at the number. Not recognizing it, he huffed before flipping it open. "Ohayo~! Orihara Izaya, how can I help you~?"

_"..."_

Izaya frowned, pulling the phone away from his ear for a moment to make sure the call hadn't bene dropped. Seeing it wasn't, he brought the phone back to his ear. "Hello? Can you hear me?"

More silence. Well, that was irritating.

"Heeeeelllloooo~?" He tried one more time, pouting slightly. "Eh, whatever. I'm hanging up~!" He informed the caller cheerfully, wagging a finger back and forth even though they couldn't see him. He pulled the phone from his ear, moving to snap it closed when a muffled voice sounded through the speaker.

"Neee~?" Izaya said, bringing the phone back to his ear. "What was that, Caller-san~?"

_"I said 'Wait.'."_A familiar voice mumbled, and Izaya blinked.

"Shizu-chan?"

_"MY NAME IS SHIZUO, DAMMIT."_

Yup, _definitely_Shizu-chan.

"Owwww~" Izaya whined, wincing as he held the phone away from his ear. "That hurt, Shizu-chaannn~! You don't need to scream into the phone. How scary, how scarryyy~"

_"Then don't call me by that stupid fucking nickname, Orihara-sa-"_

"Izaya." The informant interrupted, frowning slightly.

_"Eh?"_

"Call me Izaya~!" He said brightly, throwing his free hand up. "I do hate formalities, Shizu-chan~! So, just calling me '_Izaya_' is fine~"

There was a long pause, which made Izaya pout at the wall as he waited for the blonde to say something.

_"Fine, Izaya-kun."_Shizuo finally said, sounding embarrassed.

"Was that so hard, Shizu-chan~?" Izaya teased, smiling to himself as he spun a quick circle in his chair.

_"Shut up, louse."_

"Booo~! Shizu-chan is so mean to me~" Izaya pouted again, huffing as he leaned on his elbow.

_"Stop calling me by that stupid fucking nickname then!"_

"But I like it~!" Izaya pouted, leaning his chin on his hand. "It suits you!"

_"No, it does no-"_

"But it's cute~!"

_"THAT'S EXACTLY WHY I DON'T LIKE IT, DAM-!"_

"But Shizu-chan is cute! So it fits~!"

_"GODDAMMIT, LOUSE. DON'T CA- Wait. Did you just call me 'cute'?"_

"Cute, handcome, whatever you want to call it."

_"Wha... I..."_

"You okay, Shizu-chan?" Izaya raised an eyebrow as the brutes voice trailed off, leaving only subtle static in his ear.

_"..."_

"...Shizuo?"

_"Do you want to go on a date, Izaya-kun?"_

"_Eh_~?" Izaya felt his cheeks heat slightly as his eyes widened in surprise. Almost immediately, they narrowed. He hadn't been expecting that, not at all.

He didn't like being caught of guard.

_"Izaya-kun?"_

"..." Izaya bit his lip, mulling it over before pulling his planner out from under a stack of papers on the corner of his desk. "When~?" He asked, flipping the book open and turned several pages until he came to the correct date.

_"How about this Friday?"_

Izaya tapped the empty time slot thoughtfully, a small smile forcing itself onto his lips without him realizing it. "What time~?"

_"Seven? We can catch a movie or something."_

"How about six? We can get dinner, then go to movie~ Then we don't have to waste money on popcorn~!" Izaya chuckled, waving a single hand dismissively in the air near his head before moving it so he could check his nails quickly.

_"Sure. Where do you want to eat?"_

"You know Russian Sushi?"

_"Of course. I'm friends with Simon, the guy who stands outside all the time and hands out flyers?"_

"I am too~! What a concidence~"

_"Small world."_ Shizuo chuckled, and Izaya joined him as he leaned back in his computer chair. _"So six on Friday, then?"_

"I'd love to~" Izaya purred, practically hearing Shizuo blush over the phone over his husky undertone.

_"A-alright. Do you want me to pick you up or meet you somewhere?"_

"I have business earlier that day," Izaya lied, his eyes flicking to the empty slot in his planner. "How about we meet in that park at the center of Ikebukuro? The one with the big tree?"

_"I know the place, it's not far from my house."_

"Ehhh? That's cool~!"

_"How?"_Shizuo chuckled, and Izaya found himself liking the sound of the deep rumbling sound the man could make.

"There's no parks in Shinjuku. Well, not any near my place."

_"You live all the way in Shinjuku?"_

"It's only an hour's walk, Shizu-chan~! An easy twenty minutes by train, I might add~"

_"Fair enough. Anyway, I'll see you on Friday then. Goodnight."_

"Night, Shizu-chan~" Izaya teased one last time before snapping his phone shut and tossing it onto a pile of papers, grinning to himself.

Turning back to the computer in front of him, he started a new line under the latest entry.

_[Update: Same day as last edit. Current time: 16:34._

_Subject called~! Seemed to be shy at first, was greeted by silence when phone was first picked up; Almost hung up. Subject later loosens up over the course of the phone call, even flirted slightly. I'm excited.]_

Saving and closing the document, Izaya yawned to himself, blinking sleepily before frowning to himself and shutting the computer off; Albeit hesitantly.

"Might as well go to sleep..." He muttered to himself, groaning as he got up from his chair. "Didn't sleep for two nights... Need to catch up, I guess."

He soon found himself in bedroom, quickly stripping himself naked before flopping onto the large, plush bed. He yawned again and immediately snuggled his duvet, sniffing slightly.

He let his mind wonder slightly as he slowly drifted off to sleep, and found himself thinking about Shizuo as his eyes closed.

_His laugh is nice..._Izaya mused before falling into a deep, exhausted sleep.

Outside, snow began to fall.

xxxx

A/N: So, I didn't bother beta-ing this, because I'm getting kicked off the computer soon. So, sorry for the errors. Ack. Um. Hope you enjoyed, and I see that a lot of you are favoriting this or putting it on your story alerts.

Please, read and review. I need feedback.

Thank you, and until next time.


End file.
